An Escape
by Checkered Brooke
Summary: Beaten and broken, Maka had finally gathered enough courage to run away from home. Days later, in the middle of the night, she is almost hit by a car—driven by none other than our beloved Death the Kidd. He offers to take her in, and the two grow close. She must place her trust in him in order to escape her past and turn a new leaf, together. AU, KiMa. Rated T for language.
1. Rainy Graveyard

**Notes:**

**This is AU. (Alternate universe) There are no meisters, weapons, witches, or Kishins.**

**Kidd and Maka will be out of character for the first couple of chapters, just a fair warning.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any other works/brands mentioned in this.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Rainy Graveyard_**

* * *

_Great,_ he thought. _Rain._

He sighed, stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, and walked out of the graveyard.

"What time is it?" He muttered to himself, before pulling out his cell phone and shielding it from the rain with his other hand. "Shit, it's already two in the morning…"

Once he approached his car, he fiddled with the key for a moment and then unlocked the door and slid inside.

He slammed it shut and rubbed his bare hands together in an attempt to warm them up. He then inserted his key into the ignition and started the engine—and, more importantly, the heater.

He drove away.

After about ten minutes, the rain had increased significantly. He cursed his shitty windshield wipers, and leaned forward slightly to squint out the windshield.

"What the hell…?" he murmured, eyes narrowing again, before widening immensely and slamming on the brakes.

There was a girl standing in the middle of the road.

His car veered to the left a little and he managed to stop before hitting her.

She did not move despite nearly being run over.

He debated with himself for a few seconds before pulling his hood up and getting out of his car.

"Hey, you lost or something?" he asked her.

She did not acknowledge him.

He approached her. At a closer look, he was astounded. What was a girl his age doing out alone in the middle of the night?

Her head was tilted upwards, and her eyes half lidded. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and her jeans were ripped and scratched. He assumed her legs were too. Her hair was ash blonde but steadily darkening from the rain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Her expression remained blank, but her head shook just the slightest. Her knees buckled, and she fainted.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, dropping to his knees in time to catch her before her head hit the asphalt.

* * *

_Bright,_ she thought. _So bright…where am I…?_

She opened her eyes and immediately squinted—the light was much brighter than with closed eyes.

She sat up and realized she was on a bed. She rubbed her head and surveyed the room she was in.

The walls were white and there were copies of the same painting on each of them, in the dead center. There were two bookshelves on either side of the door. The room was extremely neat and tidy, almost as if it had been cleaned aggressively.

She felt her pocket and sighed in relief when she felt that her only possession was still there.

The doorknob turned and she tensed. The door opened and she pulled out her knife.

"Hey! Hey! Careful with that thing!" A girl no older than herself entered the room. Her long black hair was tied up in a thin ponytail, and her sapphire eyes held honesty and kindness.

"She's awake!" she called over her shoulder, before making her way over to the bed and sitting on it. "Do you feel alright?" she asked. She seemed genuinely concerned.

The girl with the green eyes blinked, and her mouth opened slightly before she bit her lip and looked to the side.

Quick footsteps were heard, and then the door opened again.

A male entered this time. She felt she recognized him, but she couldn't place her finger on why. He stood tall—though not much taller than herself—and he was thin, though not unhealthily. His black hair nearly touched his shoulders in the back, though what caught her attention were the three white stripes that ran halfway around his head. His golden eyes fixed on her, and he quickly approached her and handed her a glass of water.

"You were out for two days," he informed her.

She held the cup with both hands and stared at it.

"You must be thirsty, right?" the black haired girl asked. "My name is Tsubaki, by the way." She smiled and offered her hand, but was ignored.

"Go on, drink up," the boy said. She shook her head, and handed the cup back.

Tsubaki frowned, took the cup from the boy, and left the room.

The girl picked up her knife again, and ran her finger along the blade, not even wincing when she accidentally cut herself.

"Hey, that's dangerous," he said, tugging the knife from her grip and placing it on the nightstand. He folded his arms, and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's up with you?"

She turned her head slightly to look at him, though her emotionless face never changed.

"You're standing in the middle of the street in the middle of the night, not to mention it's pouring rain. You pass out for two days, refuse to drink, and won't talk? Come on, at least give us something. Where do you live? I can take you home-"

"No."

Startled that she had not only spoken, but denied the offer to go home, the boy knelt at the bedside.

"Why not?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Death City," he responded, puzzled by her sudden subject change.

"Oh," she said. She was still for a few seconds, and then threw the blanket off of her, grabbed the knife off of the nightstand, and stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?" The boy asked, standing up and blocking her path to the door.

"I'm not far enough," she stated.

"What? What do you mean?" He mirrored her sidestep.

"I have to leave. Please move." She ducked under his outstretched arm and speed-walked out the door.

She bounded down the stairs and out the front door before Tsubaki could say "Where are you going?".

The boy came down the stairs seconds after, and Tsubaki pointed to the door. "What's going on, Kidd?"

"I dunno," he breathed, stopping when he realized she was already out of sight.

* * *

Tsubaki left a few hours later, leaving Kidd alone in his house. As he flipped through television channels, someone pounded on the door.

Glad for an interruption of '_Jersey Whore',_ as he liked to call it, he shut the TV off and went to answer the door. He frowned when no one was there, and turned to go back inside when he noticed a paper on the ground.

'_No.'_

"The hell?" he said, picking up the paper and examining it thoroughly. Nothing but that one word. He shrugged, figuring it must be a prank, and shut the door.

Minutes later there was another knock on the door.

He looked out the window first, this time, to see if there was actually someone there.

There was.

It was a tall, well-built man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. He had black hair that was cut short, and bright blue eyes. He appeared to be very professional looking.

Kidd opened the door. "Can I help you, sir?" He asked.

"Yes. Have you seen this girl?" The man held up a picture of a girl who looked around fifteen. Her ash blonde hair was in pigtails, and her green eyes seemed dull, as did her smile seemed forced. Kidd recognized her as the girl he had found on the street.

Kidd's eyebrows furrowed, and his mind flashed to the paper, and to her earlier statement: "I'm not far enough."

Was she being followed?

"I…actually, yes. I was visiting family a few towns over and I believe I saw her wandering the streets." It was an obvious lie to him, but he hoped it would fool the man who looked like he could easily crush his skull.

"Thank you," the man said. "I hope my daughter is alright…" he sighed, before turning and leaving.

"Daughter…?" he muttered. He shut the door, and turned around. He nearly jumped when he saw the girl he had just lied for on his couch, watching his TV.

"The programs now really are shit, aren't they," she sighed.

"How did you get in here?" Kidd demanded.

"The back door was unlocked. I was hiding in the backyard."

"That brings me to my next question," he said, marching over and hoisting her up by her upper arm. She grimaced noticeably, and tried to pry his hand off. His eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip, which caused her to whimper.

"Please," she said. "Let go, it hurts."

His eyes widened and he released her, stepping back.

"You didn't do anything," she muttered, sitting back down, holding her arm.

Hesitantly, Kidd sat down on the couch next to her. He stared at her for a moment, before suddenly lifting her sweatshirt over her head, despite her protests. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt under that as well.

"Roll up the sleeves," he demanded.

"No," she said, curling her fingers around the ends of the sleeves in case he tried to roll them up.

"Roll them up, or I will do it for you." His glare was menacing; it looked as if he could kill something.

She shrank away from him and immediately rolled up her sleeves.

Bruises—most shaped like fingers or hands—and cuts lined her arms.

Kidd was at a loss for words.

"What…the hell…happened to you?" he finally said.

She laughed bitterly. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. I ran away because I was abused."

"By who?"

"Everyone. Father, boyfriend…even friends." She hugged her knees to her chest. "I got tired of being a punching bag."

"I…I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"Don't be," she said, standing up. "It was my fault for being weak." She walked to the window, peering out the blinds. "I'll be leaving now. Thanks for not hitting me with your car."

"Hey, wait a minute. You think you can tell me that and just walk out?"

"Yes. What else would I think?"

Kidd opened his mouth to say something, but the words dropped from his mind. He shook his head and held out his hand.

"My name is Death the Kidd. I'll be your friend."

* * *

**Just so all you folks know, there's a reason I don't have Spirit portrayed as her father in this. So don't hate me for it.**


	2. Declined

**Chapter Two: Declined**

* * *

_"My name is Death the Kidd. I'll be your friend."_

"No thank you."

The overall insincerity in her voice was what shocked Kidd the most.

"I think I'm better off alone for the time being," she finished.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Kidd crossed his arms.

"So what if it is? It's none of your business."

"Yes it is. The guy who wants you back asked me if I knew you. I lied, therefore I am involved."

"Cut the crap and tell me why you want to help."

"Does there need to be a reason? I want to help you, that's it."

"Well that's peculiar," she snorted. "You seem like a very glum and angry person. Why you'd want to help anyone is beyond me."

"Shut up," he growled. "You don't know me."

"My point exactly. You're so quick to respond with anger."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Sit down, I'm making food." He pointed to the couch and walked to the kitchen.

She frowned and sat on the arm of the couch, folding her arms.

After a few minutes, Kidd came back into the room with two cups of ramen. A faint smile crossed the girl's features, but she quickly banished it and accepted the steaming noodles.

"Um…what's your name?" he asked, taking a seat on the cushioned piece of furniture.

"Maka."

"Maka? Alright then, Maka. Let me make an offer to you."

Maka remained silent and ate a forkful of the ramen.

"I'm willing to let you stay here. I could get you into the school, and I'm sure my friends would accept you with open arms."

Maka set down the noodles and turned to face Kidd.

"What makes you think that I'd want to move in with a complete stranger?" she asked.

Kidd set down his ramen as well and tilted his head slightly. "Where else do you have to go? If you had other relatives or friends surely you'd have arranged for them to take you in. You look like a smart girl, Maka. But I can assure you _I _am not stupid."

She pinked a bit, and turned away. "I'm going to live on my own."

"How are you going to do that? No offense, but you certainly don't look eighteen. I doubt your parents would emancipate you[1]."

"I know that!" she snapped, facing him. "I'll figure something out."

"Why? It'd be much easier to just stay here."

"What about you? 'No offense, but _you _certainly don't look eighteen' either."

"This house is my father's, as a matter of fact. He stays at his work though, so I'm here alone."

"Fair enough," Maka muttered.

"So what do you say? Come on, you deserve a chance at a good life."

"Why do you say that?" She gave him the blank expression that he hated fiercely.

He briefly remembered a course in middle school on home abuse, and how victims were often told they deserved what was happening to them.

"Because it's true. You didn't deserve what happened to you."

"Why do you say _that_?"

"Because it's true."

She gave him the strangest look he had ever seen. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes narrowed, yet she was smiling—like she was both suspicious and happy.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll stay here, if that's really okay."

His eyes widened slightly, surprised that she had complied, and then he grinned and jumped up. "Alright then! First things first, you need some clothes."

Death the Kidd grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her out shopping.


	3. Introductions All Around

**Chapter Three: Introductions All Around**

* * *

"Is all this really necessary?" Maka asked, shifting the pile of clothes to her other arm.

"Absolutely. We can't let you walk around with only a couple outfits, you need a _variety_. Besides, don't most girls go crazy when they shop?" Kidd raised an eyebrow at her irritated face.

"Not when shopping for clothes or shoes or makeup. I prefer books."

"So you're a bookworm, eh? You'll _love _the school library, then." He smirked knowingly as they moved up in the checkout line.

"I'm not a bookworm. I just happen to like books, Is that so wrong?"

"No, no." Kidd waved his hand. "I like books too."

Maka's eyes widened a bit and she smiled. "Really? I thought nobody read anymore besides me."

Kidd laughed. "I thought the same."

"Next," called the cashier, and both teens looked to the side awkwardly, blushed, and stepped forward.

Maka bit her tongue when the total came up, though Kidd assured her that money was no issue.

"It's getting late," Kidd said as they walked to his car. "We can drive through for dinner, does that sound good?"

Maka nodded, placing the bags in the back and then getting in the front seat.

"Tomorrow we'll go down to the school and get you registered. Sound good?" he asked, starting the car.

"Yeah."

"We're on a break though, so we'll all go back next Monday."

"Um…Kidd…"

"What is it?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday."

"No, like…the date. I haven't paid much attention."

"April third."

"Ah."

The ride was silent until they pulled up to the nearest fast food restaurant.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um… I guess an order of fries."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Kidd raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Alright…" He frowned, but pulled up to the speaker and ordered.

* * *

"The bathroom is right there," Kidd pointed to a door to their right, "if you want to wash up. I'm going to bed now." He yawned, as if to prove he was tired. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah…see you…" Maka watched him walk to his room, turn the knob, and enter. She sighed, went in the bathroom, and started the shower.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Once they both finished, Kidd stood up and took the dishes, leaving Maka to twiddle her thumbs.

"Ready?" he asked upon return.

"Mhm." She nodded nervously and stood up.

"Relax. All we're doing is registering you for school." He smiled and led her out the door.

She bowed her head slightly and followed after.

* * *

"Maka, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maka stretched her fingers behind her back.

"Alright. I just need you and a parent or guardian to sign these papers-"

"That won't be needed." Kidd's voice interrupted the school counselor, and he flashed his ID. Surprised, Maka opened her mouth to ask why he could do that, but he continued talking. "She's under special circumstances."

"Oh, alright then. My name is Nygus, welcome to DWMA!" The counselor smiled and held out her hand, which Maka hesitantly shook.

"Thank you." Maka bowed. "I look forward to attending."

"You know what…I'm free for a bit, why don't I give you a tour? That way you won't be lost on Monday." Nygus stood up and gestured to the door.

"Oh! Ah, sure. That would be great." Maka looked at Kidd as if to say 'Come on', but he shrugged and gestured to the door as well. She glared in his direction before following Nygus out.

Once they had left, Kidd pulled out his cell phone and started a four-way call.

"Liz? Would you mind putting the phone on speaker so Patti can hear as well? Black*Star, same with Tsubaki. Soul, thanks for picking up. Listen, I know this is short notice, but can you all make it down to the school right now? There's someone I want you guys to meet."

His final sentence caused '_Ooh'_s from Liz and Patti, a '_Nice goin, Kidd! Snagged yourself a girl, eh?' _from Black*Star, an '_Is she hot?'_ from Soul, and a _'Can't wait to see her!'_ from Tsubaki.

"No, you guys, listen, she's not my-"

"No cell phones at school, Kidd." Rolling wheels were heard, and Kidd's phone was snatched out of his hand. His "But we're on break!" went unacknowledged.

"Hello, this is Professor Stein. As you know, cell phones are not allowed on campus. I suggest you come finish your conversation in person." The white haired man snapped the phone shut, tossed it back to Kidd, and twisted the large screw that was implanted in his head.

Kidd laughed nervously. "I'll be going now…" He slipped out the door, followed by Stein's gaze.

He walked for a bit and then sat on a bench near the entrance. "And now, we wait."

* * *

Minutes passed, and Kidd heard footsteps on the sidewalk. He glanced up from his phone and stood up when he saw his friends.

"One, she's not my girlfriend," Kidd said immediately, to receive a 'tsk' from Soul and a sympathetic pat from Black*Star. "Two," he continued, irritated, "she's getting a tour of the school now, and she should be out any minute."

"Cool, she's transferring here?" Patti grinned, leaning to peer around Kidd and watch the door.

"Sort of. Long story."

"So you got the hots for her or what?" Soul asked, only to earn smacks from Kidd and Liz.

"No! She's a friend!" Kidd hastily crossed his arms and turned to the side.

"Well, she's certainly brought your mood up. What happened to Gloomy Gus?" Liz asked.

"Oh, hush. That's none of your business."

"Sure it is!" Black*Star grinned and threw an arm around Kidd. "We're buds, after all, right?"

Kidd lifted Black*Star's arm off of him and stepped to the side to fix his shirt.

"That doesn't grant you a VIP pass into my personal life."

"Oh, yes it does, and you know it."

"Shut up, Black*Star." Kidd crossed his arms and stomped on Black*Star's foot.

"Hey, what the hell was that for, symmetry freak?!" Black*Star yelled. Kidd stepped to the side just as Black*Star's foot slammed down on where his was moments prior.

Everyone was too focused on the squabble to notice the girl shyly approaching the group. She watched the two boys argue for a few seconds, and then made her presence known.

"Um…Kidd..?"

Everyone halted their current activities and turned to the newcomer. Tsubaki waved and smiled, having seen her before. Soul raised an eyebrow, squinting to examine her. Liz and Patti turned, surprised, before grinning and waving. Black*Star rubbed his chin, staring at her in the same way Soul was, and after a few seconds stopped and nodded at her, a small smile on his childish face.

"Maka! How'd the tour go?" Kidd asked, approaching her so she wasn't standing alone. "These are my friends." He gestured to the group. "Tsubaki, as I'm sure you remember, and they are Liz and Patti," he pointed to each of the sisters respectively, "that's Soul, and the ass over there is Black*Star. Everyone, this is Maka. She'll be starting here soon."

Maka looked flustered for a moment, and then bowed low.

"It's very nice to meet you all!"


	4. Crossing the Street Without Mom's Hand

**Chapter Four: Crossing the Street Without Mom's Hand**

* * *

"Maka, are you ready? We're leaving in five minutes!"

"Almost! Just gotta tie this stupid tie…"

Maka fiddled with her green necktie, eventually just giving up and tossing it on the bed. She grabbed her book bag from her closet and dashed down the stairs.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to—" Kidd stopped mid-sentence, gawking at her new outfit.

She wore a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt that went to mid-thigh, black boots with white buckles, and a trench coat that seemed to turn into a cloak at the end.

"…is there something wrong, Kidd?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

"Your outfit…"

"What about it?"

"It's…it's…"

"It's…?"

"It's _perfectly symmetrical!_" Kidd exclaimed.

"Ooookay then?" Maka scratched her head, and Kidd suddenly stopped and a distraught look replaced his overjoyed one. "What now...?"

"You messed up your hair...now it's asymmetrical..."

"What's your deal with symmetry all of a sudden?"

"All of a _sudden_? Maka, I've loved symmetry my whole life! Symmetry is balance, and balance is necessary to _live_! For good, there must be evil, for light, darkness, and for left, right. They must mirror each other! No one can be greater or lesser than the other!"

"...then what's up with those stripes?" She pointed to the three white streaks that went only halfway around his head.

Maka blinked, and suddenly Kidd was on the ground, a very depressed aura about him.

"Worthless...I deserve to die...garbage, that's what I am..."

She twitched and folded her arms. "Now you're the one making us late."

"Right! We cannot arrive late on your first day!"

She blinked again and he was up and already out the door.

"...what black magic is this?" She sighed and followed him.

* * *

"Class, this is Maka. She will be joining our class. I expect you will treat her well," the professor stated, pushing up his glasses and rolling his chair back over to his desk. "Now, onto today's lesson. We will be studying the makeup of this elephant infant."

"Is that even legal?" Maka whispered to Soul, whom she was seated next to.

"You'd be surprised, the things they get warrants for..." he muttered back, doodling on his notebook paper.

Maka chuckled a bit, before glancing at her other neighbor's paper to catch up on the notes.

* * *

"Alright ladies, ten minutes! Counter-clockwise! Whoever can run furthest can skip out on class tomorrow! When you pass me yell out your number!"

Murmurs erupted throughout the class, but Maka stayed silent, examining the field they'd be running laps on.

'_As long as it's not wet...'_

"Ready!" The coach shouted, to receive several "ready"s from his class. "Set! GO!"

Everyone took off sprinting save the coach, who picked up his clipboard and stopwatch and prepared to make lots of tallies.

Thirty seconds passed, and about half the students had slowed to a jog, a quarter to a walk, and the rest were still sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them.

"3!"

The coach jumped, surprised that someone had completed a lap so fast, and looked up to see that she was still sprinting and on her second lap. His eyebrows raised and he shrugged, marking a tally next to her name.

A wave of numbers was shouted suddenly, and the coach quickly marked them all.

* * *

"And the winner, at an astonishing _20 _laps, is the new lady, Maka!"

Maka stood slightly hunched over, panting and sweating, but smiled, embarrassed, and waved as everyone stared at her in shock.

Kidd approached her and leaned in. "How the hell can you do that?"

"Well, if you really wanna know..."

"No duh."

"I—"

"Maka, you lucky sprinter! I always win!" Black*Star interrupted, clapping her on the back.

"I guess you can't use 'always' anymore." Kidd rolled his eyes.

"Nah, she was lucky! I bet I could beat her any day! I _am _Black*Star, after all!"

"Is that a challenge?" Maka faced him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, crossed arms, and head tilted.

"You bet it is!" Black*Star grinned, sticking a finger in her face. "After school today, meet me at the basketball courts! We'll have a race to see who's dominant here!"

"You're on."

* * *

"Woo! Go Maka!"

"Come on, Black*Star! You gonna lose to a girl?!"

Kidd, Liz, and Patti had created a makeshift race track with chalk. On one side stood Soul and Patti, cheering Black*Star on- Soul genuinely, but Patti just for the heck of it.

Kidd, Liz, and Tsubaki stood on the other side, encouraging Maka, all wholeheartedly.

Maka had pulled ahead inthe last few seconds, and crossed the line a good five seconds before Black*Star. She was met with applause, whilst Black*Star was met with a sympathetic pat on the back.

"You can't win 'em all," Soul said.

"This doesn't prove anything!" Black*Star shouted, sticking a finger in Maka's face once again. "You're just lucky!"

"Trust me, luck abandoned me a long time ago…" Maka smiled weakly and waved her hands.

"Humph." Black*Star placed his hands on his hips. "I _will _beat you someday!"

"Good luck with that," Kidd said.

"I'm Black*Star! Of course I will!" He cackled before striding off, not a dent in his pride to be seen.

"It takes a while to get used to him…" Kidd sweat dropped. "Oh, Maka, did you ever get to see the library?"

She noticeably perked up and shook her head. "During the tour all I saw was the door."

"Well then! Let's go!" He grinned and marched off towards the building.

* * *

"Woah…it's _huge!_"

"I told you you'd love it."

"Yeah, but I never imagined that one place could have _so many books_!"

"Feel free to browse them. There are books on every subject."

"…so there are books about books?"

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Amazing!"

"…Don't get too carried away…"

"How can I _not_? Look at all of them!"

"Yes, yes, there's a lot of books." Kidd rolled his eyes. "You think this is a lot, wait until you see the second story," he muttered.

Maka slowly turned to face him. "Second…story…?"

"…I think we're done for the day."

"No, I have to look at the books!" Maka whined, pointing to the massive shelves filled with books big and small.

"Come on, let's go…"

"I don't wanna…"

"You can look at the books tomorrow. Why don't we start doing our homework in here?"

"…okay…"

"Alright, let's go. I'm hungry."


	5. She Just got a Letter

**Chapter Five: She Just Got a Letter~**

* * *

After her first couple of weeks, Maka had settled into a comfortable routine. Like Kidd had predicted, his friends had accepted her easily.

On Tuesday afternoon of a later week, Maka and Kidd were doing as they normally did: homework in the library.

Maka had finished early—as usual—and was reading a book from her 'to read' pile.

"You work fast…" Kidd muttered, carefully writing his name at the top of his finished paper.

"Maybe you would too if you didn't spend so much time worrying about writing your letters symmetrically," she retorted, turning the page.

He stiffened. "You don't understand my needs."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You can't just _wave off _symmetry! Are you insane?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I was tested." Maka smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"That was a cruel joke…" he muttered after a few seconds of staring at her.

"What are you gonna do?" She shrugged and turned another page.

"Get you tested."

"That was a cruel joke."

* * *

"I'm hungry…when's dinner?" Maka asked, flipping through the same book she'd been reading earlier.

"When the stove decides to be done," Kidd replied from the kitchen.

She sighed and closed the book.

"And looks like it decided to be done!" he called a few minutes later.

"Yay!" Maka jumped up and ran to the kitchen, watching over Kidd's shoulder as he fixed the plates of spaghetti.

"Don't shovel it all down at once, you'll get an upset stomach," Kidd said after seeing her ditch her fork for a soup ladle.

"But I'm hungry…"

"And if you eat it all at once you will still be. Put the ladle back."

"…"

"Maka…"

"…"

"I'm giving you until the count of 8."

"8? I thought it was three."

"One." Kidd set his plate down and crossed his arms.

Maka laughed. "That's not gonna work."

"Eight."

"Woah woah woah! What happened to two, three, four, five, six, and seven?!"

"I don't like those numbers."

"I call bullshit!"

"Watch the language and put the ladle back."

Maka glared at him and stood up. "You win this time…"

* * *

"Alright, Maka, I'm heading to bed…don't stay up past midnight, blah blah blah…" Kidd muttered, yawned, and walked upstairs, leaving Maka to her book.

"Night," she said, turning another page.

As it began to approach twelve, Maka closed her book and stood up. She was heading to the stairs when she heard a light tapping on the front door.

She walked over, flipped on the porch light, and looked through the peephole, but saw no one there. She frowned and opened the door, immediately noticing a small envelope on the ground. Glancing around first to make sure no one was actually there, she bent over and picked it up. She backed inside, shut the door, and turned the porch light off.

"The hell?" she muttered, going back to the couch and sitting down. She dug her finger under the seal, ripped the envelope open, and pulled out the folded piece of paper. In a fancy script, written with red ink, said 'Maka'.

Her eyebrows furrowed, her first thought being that this was a practical joke. She unfolded the paper and skimmed over it.

"_You may think you can escape and be done with me, but I'll find you anywhere you may be. It might be in the darkest hour of the night, or it might be in the brightest sunshine of the day...but believe me when I tell you little one, I will be there, just when you least expect it."_

Her eyes widened. No one knew about what she ran away from except for Kidd.

If this was a joke, he'd gone too far.

Her fingers tightened around the paper and she ran upstairs, barging into Kidd's room.

"This isn't funny, Kidd!" she exclaimed, causing him to sit straight up and rub his eyes.

"What?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"This note! It's not funny at all! Did you have Black*Star or someone put it on the porch or what?!"

"What? What note?" he asked, more audible and awake.

"_This_!" she threw (as well as you can throw a piece of paper) the note at him, and he leaned over to pick it up from the edge of his bed.

"Would you?" he asked, gesturing to the light switch, which she turned on before folding her arms.

He read the note and then looked at her. "I didn't write this."

"But if you didn't, who did?" Her aggressive tone weakened significantly by the end of her question.

Kidd said nothing, only looked at her.

"Then…does that mean…"

He remained silent.

"_Don't just sit there!_ Say something! Do something!" She yelled, tears threatening to trickle down her cheeks.

Saying nothing, he stood up and approached her. He seemed to debate with himself for a split second, and then wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. In response, she clutched onto his shirt and started sobbing. Her knees gave out and she brought them both down.

"I…I thought I was safe…" she hiccupped after a while.

"Let's think rationally here, okay?" Kidd said softly, turning her to face him. "Have you tried to pursue legal action agains—"

"No!" She seemed even more distressed at the thought.

"Why not?"

"My mom…" she hiccupped. "She…she told me…she was gonna get him locked up for good…but after she told me she disappeared…police…they were everywhere…no one ever found her…"

"There's more, isn't there, Maka..."

"The night she disappeared…for dinner he decided to actually cook…it smelled horrible, like the time I burnt myself…he forced me to eat it all…it tasted like bitter pork…and there was hair in it…" Tears welled up again. "I think he cooked my mom…"

"Maka…" he murmured, pulling her closer in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…!" she cried, though to nobody.

"It's gonna be okay, trust me," Kidd said.

"I don't want to!" she cried. "Everyone I've ever trusted ended up dead or hurting me!"

"Maka, look at me."

"W-what?"

"I swear on my life, I will _never_ hurt you."


	6. Where art thou?

**Chapter Six: Where art thou?**

* * *

"Kidd, you nasty ditcher!" Black*Star yelled, slamming the front door open.

"I didn't ditch," Kidd said, nonchalantly looking up from the book Maka had been previously reading. "Neither did Maka. We simply got food poisoning from last night's dinner."

"Then why are there leftovers of it in the fridge?" Soul called from the kitchen.

"Those are from a couple days ago."

"It's labeled 'Tuesday'."

"…get out of my kitchen."

"Fine, fine, I saw nothing, you ditching bastard." Soul walked out of the kitchen with his hands up.

"Fine, I ditched. So what?"

"The perfect attendance award winning Death the Kidd _ditched school_?" Black*Star gasped sarcastically. "Who are you and what have you done with Kidd?"

Kidd rolled his eyes. "I wanted a day off, okay?"

"What about Maka?"

"She was up late and I told her to sleep in."

"It's three in the afternoon, Kidd," Soul stated. "How late was she up?"

Kidd shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Whatever," Black*Star said. "We're leaving. Come on, Soul, we got a game to get to."

"Yeah, yeah…" Soul muttered, following Black*Star out the door.

Kidd looked at the clock. "Is it three already…?" He stood up and went upstairs to check on Maka.

He opened her door, but she was not there.

Her bed was made, her room neat, but not a soul in sight.

"Maka?" He called, thinking that maybe she was in the bathroom or hiding.

No response.

He started to search her room. Soon he resorted to desperate means and started flipping through her books.

On top of the eighth book he examined—he scolded himself for not noticing—there sat a note. A note written very hastily and sloppily:

"It needs to be done. Sorry."

His eyes widened and darted first to the partially opened window, then to the door. He ran out of her room, down the hall and the stairs, and straight out the front door that Black*Star and Soul had so kindly left open.

* * *

As he ran down the street he pulled out his phone and send a mass text.

'_No time to explain. Maka ran away. Help me find her._'

Seconds after his phone told him "Message sent", he was bombarded with calls—all of which he declined.

After a few minutes of running his stamina began to decline, so he paced himself at a fast walk instead of sprinting.

"Excuse me!" he yelled to a pedestrian. "Did you by any chance see a girl about this high?" He placed a hand at Maka's height. "Pigtails, blondish hair?"

"Ah…I think so…she was running really fast though so I'm not sure…"

"Which way was she going?"

"Ah…that way." The walker pointed west. "She was talking to herself, too…I couldn't hear very well though, all I could make out was something about her dad. Is she okay?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Kidd sighed. "Thank you." He took off in the direction the woman pointed.

* * *

'_It's for the best…right?'_

That is what Maka thought to herself as she stood across from the man who had single handedly destroyed her life.

She'd been up late, alright—thinking. Wondering. _Planning_.

'_If he got that note to me he knows where I'm staying.'_

'_That means he knows about Kidd.'_

Had she, by accepting his hospitality, endangered him? So, by confronting her father there and then with newfound strength given by her new friends, she was protecting them, right?

She really, _really _wanted to get it done and over with as soon as possible.

She had no idea how she'd found him—she ran blindly, on a whim; followed her instinct. Yet there she was, in an alley, facing down her father.

The more she thought to herself, the more she regretted it.

She tensed when he stepped closer. She flinched when he raised his hand, but she remained silent when he slapped her.

It may have split her lip and bruised her cheek but she deserved it for running away.

"Now let's go," her father ordered, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"No."

Her voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible. He paused, and turned to face her, hand raised again.

"What did you say?"

She hesitated this time, but after a moment or two she cleared her throat and clearly said:

"_No_. You were cruel to me."

He slapped her again, and she punched his face.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed, wrestling out of his grip.

She stood, feet planted wide, and hands curled into fists.

He scowled at her, and stalked over to her, only to receive another punch to the jaw.

"You little _bitch_!" He kneed her in the stomach, and then his arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around her neck. She coughed and spluttered and clawed at his hand, but she was no match for his physical strength.

It was at that exact moment that she realized she'd had a stupid idea. What on _Earth _could have possessed her into thinking she could have handled him alone?

Too late now.

He continued to tighten his grip until her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. He dropped her unconscious body, only for his own to fall immediately after.

"Sick bastard," Kidd panted, dropping to his knees next to Maka.

He pulled out his phone, dialing 911[1].

* * *

"I'm fine…really…" Maka muttered, rubbing her swollen cheek as she sat down on her bed.

"Your cheek is the size of a tennis ball. You're not fine."

"I've dealt with worse on my own before. I had it coming anyways."

"That stops. _Now_."

She looked up at Kidd, face as expressionless as when they'd first met. "What stops?"

He walked over to her desk and picked up the note she'd left behind. "This!" He pointed at her bruised neck. "And this!" He sat down next to her and held his head in his hands. "And you saying you deserved it, or had it coming—_you didn't! _None of it!"

Maka looked down and clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing! You did nothing wrong!"

"So—" she cut herself off and scooted away from Kidd.

"All I can think is why….why would you just up and leave?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Why wouldn't you tell someone? Any one of us would have gone with you to confront him, Maka."

"It's my problem. I don't want to drag anyone else in."

"Well, I dragged myself in when I almost hit you with my car."

* * *

**[1]: 911 is the USA's emergency telephone number, if I somehow have any readers far far away!**


	7. The Shippers are Coming!

**Chapter Seven: The Shippers are Coming, the Shippers are Coming!**

* * *

The next few days consisted of awkward silences and glances to the sides. Neither particularly wanted to discuss what had happened, but they both knew it'd be best if they did.

Unfortunately for them, the only one possibly more stubborn than themselves was the definition of stubborn himself: Black*Star.

"Do you want salt?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Kidd handed Maka one of his two salt shakers. He absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the table for a while, but abruptly stopped when Maka slammed her hands down on the table as she stood.

"I'm actually not very hungry…sorry." With that, she turned and left, messy pigtails trailing behind her.

Kidd decided to let her have her alone time for the time being, but later in the night he brought the remains of her dinner up to her room.

He rapped on the door eight times, and after receiving no response, announced his presence before opening the door.

"I thought you might want something to eat," he said, striding over to her bed where she sat with a pile of books. Her nose was currently in the Harry Potter series, again.

"Thanks," she murmured, eyes never leaving the pages.

He lingered around a few seconds longer, waiting for her to speak, but soon realized he'd have to be the one to bring it up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You know what I mean." He sat on the edge of her bed, ducking his head to see the eyes she had focused so intently on wizarding adventures. "Are you really okay?"

"Like I said, I'm fine. He's gone, at least for the time being. For that, I'm glad."

"…but?"

She sighed and closed the book, resting it on top of her sizable pile.

"I'm worried. He has connections. He knows people. No jail can hold him long." Maka pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I'm…scared. I've never stood up to him before, and I don't know what he'll do to me if he gets ahold of me."

Kidd saw no rational response other than leaning forward and embracing her. "He won't. I promise."

Maka's eyes widened. She had not been expecting comfort…let alone a hug. What made him care so much?

It didn't matter, though, because there he was, hugging her and promising that he'd protect her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she hiccupped out a sob, leaning into his chest. She clutched at his jacket and cried, and it did not occur to him that his clothes would be wrinkled asymmetrically.

"Thank you," she whispered, fighting against exhaustion that had been trying to claim her for days. "Thank you so much."

Her eyes slid closed and her grip on him slackened, but he remained in his position even when he was sure she was asleep. Kidd watched her, smiling, and before he could stop himself he planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"There's no need to worry," he murmured to ears that would not hear him.

"You're safe with me."

* * *

**I really do apologize for the length of this chapter. I saw no other place to break it off at but keep it at a reasonable length, but there was a good amount of romantic development in this chunk.**

**Fear not, there will be an extra chapter in a few hours to make up for tomorrow when I'm gone at Comic-Con. (Who knows, maybe I'll post _another _one right before I leave?)**

**'Til next time!**


	8. Orange Juice and Nightmares

**Chapter Eight: Orange Juice and Nightmares**

* * *

Maka awoke still in her day clothes, under several layers of blankets—she would bet money that there were eight—and feeling, for the first time in a while, rested and ready to face the day.

That is, she would be, if the day wasn't already half gone.

Upon noticing the time she jumped out of bed and quickly changed clothes, getting ready for what little of the day had to offer.

She quickly made her way downstairs, where a seemingly equally as late-sleeping Kidd sat with a coffee on the couch and the newspaper.

"You drink coffee?" Maka asked, raising an eyebrow, to which Kidd sipped his brew and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Not often. Only when I have difficulty waking up. Would you like some?"

She shook her head, instead electing for orange juice.

"Did you just brush your teeth, by any chance?" Kidd asked nonchalantly, turning a page in the paper.

"Yeah, why?" She poured herself a glass and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," he chided lightly, though a small smirk lay on his face.

"What does orange juice have to do with brushing your teeth?" Maka scoffed, and as if to prove a point, downed the entire glass.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _Why didn't you stop me?!_" she screeched, rushing across the kitchen and pouring a glass of water to rid her mouth of the horrible taste.

Kidd chuckled before it turned in to full-blown doubled-over laughter, complete with pointing and tear-wiping. "I warned you!" he snickered, brushing disarrayed hair out of his face. "I told you not to drink it!"

"You bastard!" Maka flung a book at him, and the magical entity that appeared from nowhere managed to hit him square in the face.

His laughter eventually died down, and he wiped a final tear from the corner of his eye. "By Death, that was hilarious."

She pouted. "How was I supposed to know toothpaste makes orange juice taste so bad?"

"I told you. I _warned _you. 'I wouldn't drink that,' I said. But did you listen? _Noooo._" He shrugged. "At least I don't have that taste in my mouth."

Maka twitched and held up another book.

Kidd set down his coffee and put his hands up in surrender. "Now, how does some coffee sound?"

* * *

"These actors are terrible," Maka commented, tossing a piece of popcorn into her readily open mouth.

"That's what makes it so funny. Look how constipated he looks. It's hilarious. I mean, could they not have let him use the bathroom before filming?" Kidd said, snatching the next one she threw out of midair and popping it into his own mouth.

"Hey, how many Twihards does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Maka whispered a few minutes later, eyes glued to the screen.

Curiously, Kidd hummed in response.

"I don't know. They're all too busy fighting over who gets to be Mrs. Cullen."

Kidd covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loudly—firstly at the joke, and secondly, the fact that Maka had been able to maintain a straight face.

"That was a good one," he said.

"I know. I saw it on the internet."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering just what she was looking at, but the thoughts left him as she stood up and stretched. "Well, I don't think I can handle this much longer. I'll be going up to be—"

Maka was cut off as a roll of thunder shook the house. She visibly tensed, and lightning struck a few miles away. Moments later the power was cut as rain pounded down onto the roof. Her eyes searched around frantically in the dark, and she yelped when what she assumed was Kidd gripped her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Don't try to walk around; it's pitch black. Wait until your eyes adjust, at the least."

"R-right…"

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded closer that before, and she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark, but it appeared he couldn't see, either.

"I-I'm fine," she muttered, shoulders hunching inwards.

Lightning crashed again in the city and thunder followed immediately after. Maka tried to hide it, but a small whimper forced its way out.

"Maka…?" Kidd asked, and the sound of couch springs rose as he adjusted his position. "Are you sure?"

"Y…yes…"

"I don't believe you. Is it the thunder?"

She went to nod but miscalculated her position and ended up resting her head on Kidd's shoulder. Her eyes widened when his response was to rub his hands soothingly up and down her back.

"I'm sorry…this must be a burden to you…" She made to lift her head and separate them but froze solid when she felt two hands on either side of her head. She was pulled forward until their foreheads banged together and she could faintly make out his eyes in the darkness.

"You are not a burden."

"But you've done so much for me…I don't deserve this…"

He sighed, his breath tickling her face. "There are things you deserve, and things you do not deserve. You did not deserve to suffer for so long, and I can only imagine how hard it was to run away. You did not deserve the hardships you undoubtedly faced on the way. You do not deserve to have him still following you, and you do not deserve to fear him. He isn't worth that.

"You deserve every ounce of friendship and love you've ever gotten. You deserve to have a stable home, and someone you can rely on for support. You deserve to overcome this, and you deserve to come out stronger. You deserve to have a _life_, Maka. You deserve to be free."

The tears had long since started streaming down her face, and it was not because of the now constant lightning and thunder.

"Thank you…I needed to hear that…" she mumbled.

This time, it was Kidd who miscalculated. He'd finally mustered up enough courage to try and plant a small chaste kiss on her forehead, but it seemed that she'd tilted her head up rather significantly.

So, naturally, it came as a surprise to both of the teenagers when Kidd's lips met Maka's.

Yet, neither pulled away.

Both of them remained in their positions, unsure how to respond.

Kidd pulled away first, and even in the dark his cheeks glowed a fierce red. "S-sorry…I didn't mean t—"

"I-it's fine." Maka herself couldn't keep her voice from wavering as she shakily touched her mouth.

"I'm, uh, going up to bed now," stammered Kidd, and the couch springs sounded again as he rose to his feet and quickly made his way upstairs to his room.

Maka briefly wondered if he could see in the dark, as he bumped into nothing and didn't appear to be disoriented at all.

"…I didn't mind it…" she added quietly to herself, sighing and curling up on her side.

She soon fell asleep, dreams running rampant with the multitude of things that had happened in the past week.

* * *

In the dead of the night she was awaken by someone shaking her shoulders roughly. Groggily, she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Kidd…?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"You only wish it was him, sweetheart."

As if by magic, the light flipped on, and sitting cross legged on the coffee table in front of her was someone she'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" Maka demanded, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch and rising to her feet.

"I am nothing, dear. Simply your imagination. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she studied him intently.

"You don't know me, Maka, but I know you. I know everything, from what happened to your mother to what just happened between you and Death the Kidd up there." He jerked his thumb upwards, a sneer taking shape on his pale face.

"Who hired you?" was her first question, but the man simply laughed loudly. Maka tensed, and as if reading her thoughts he stood on the table with his hands placed proudly on his hips.

"You needn't worry about waking up your friend. He's dead, after all, so how could he possibly hear you?"

Before he could finish his sentence she'd dashed upstairs, and upon opening Kidd's bedroom door found a bloody, mangled mess.

"Kidd!" she shrieked, kneeling beside his body and shaking it. "Kidd, wake up! Kidd! Kidd!"

* * *

"Maka!"

* * *

"KIDD!"

* * *

"Maka!"

She shot up straight, gasping for air. "K-Kidd…"

"I'm here. It's alright. What on earth happened?" He removed his hands from her shoulders, and stood up to go turn the lights on.

"I…I'm sorry…did I wake you…?"

"I'm not going to lie. Yes, you did. I thought you were being murdered down here or something!" Kidd sighed in relief, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"I might as well have been…" she muttered, cradling her face in her hands.

"Maka, what _happened_? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I guess you could say that…blood has the strangest color…it's a little different in every person. Yours was really, really, really dark…" She began to shake at the recollection.

"Mine…? Oh, Maka…"

* * *

"_Everyone I've ever trusted ended up dead or hurting me!"_

"…_ended up dead…"_

"_Everyone…"_

* * *

"Maka, I won't be dying anytime soon."

"I know…I just...it was gruesome, Kidd…Terribly so…I can't get that image out of my head…"

Kidd paused for a moment. He'd never really experienced a nightmare—besides a few symmetry mishaps. Like that sarcophagus and the mummy inside.

Disgusting.

"Get ready," he said, throwing a glance in the direction of the stairs. "We're going out for a bit."

Maka didn't argue, scurrying up to her room. Moments later she ran back down, only just then noticing the time.

"It's three in the morning…where are we going…?"

Kidd stifled a yawn and grabbed his car keys off of the counter. "Secret."

* * *

"It's so pretty…" Maka murmured, mesmerized by the still operating fountain complete with rainbow lights.

"It runs all night." Kidd smiled. "I don't think you ever got a chance to see it when it lights up."

In response, Maka shook her head. "I wish I had earlier…it really is amazing…"

Kidd continued to smile, glad to see that she at least seemed to not be thinking about whatever her nightmare was.

"Um…Kidd?" She asked timidly, fingers twiddling and feet shuffling.

"Yes?"

"I know you're probably getting sick of hearing this…but thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you've done for me."

"And to think, I almost ran you over."

"If you hadn't I probably wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have a school, or friends, or a cru—ahem. Family." Her face pinked. _'Fuck.'_

"A cruahem?" Kidd raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "I'll subtract the 'ahem'. A cru? Do tell me, what is a cru?"

"It's…another way to say family…"

"In what language, may I ask?"

"….Dutch?"

"I studied Dutch a few years ago, Maka."

She squeaked, her cheeks growing redder by the second. "It was nothing."

"Then why are you getting so worked up over it?"

"I'm not! Shut up!"

"Fine, fine. I'll coax it out of you eventually." Kidd held his hands up in surrender and sat down on a bench. Maka stood with her arms crossed in defiance for a few seconds more before sighing and plopping down next to him.

"…as I was saying. Thanks." Maka cleared her throat. "You really didn't have to take me out just because of a nightmare…"

"Nonsense. We can't have you being forced to lay in bed and think about it, can we?"

"…I suppose not."

* * *

They lollygagged in the park for a while longer before the sun began to peek over the horizon. Kidd drove them home, where a tired Maka immediately fell asleep on the couch.

An almost equally as tired Kidd stayed awake a while longer to make sure her nightmares did not trouble her, before venturing into dreamland himself.

* * *

**Plot development on the way, folks! Sorry about the mindless fluffy fillers!**


	9. Readin' it for the Plot

**Chapter Nine: Readin' it for the Plot**

* * *

**Bonus: Spot the Pokémon in this chapter!**

* * *

Kidd awoke to a steaming plate of pancakes on his bedside table.

He sat up, groggily rubbed his eyes, and squinted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh, you're awake." Maka entered the room, dressed and ready as if she'd been up for hours.

She had.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, glancing around for his alarm clock.

"Well, we're late for school."

"Shit…it's Monday, isn't it…?"

"_Now _who needs to watch their language?" Maka raised an eyebrow and neatly placed herself at the foot of his bed, her legs dangling off of the edge.

Kidd sighed. "How late are we?"

"Well, if you get up now we might be able to get there before fifth period."

His eyes widened and he leapt out of bed, searching for his clock. Upon finding it, he nearly shrieked. "It's after noon! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"You were up late last night," she protested. "You need your sleep if you want to function properly."

"I guess you're right." He sighed, and an awkward silence arose. "Um…can I get ready now?"

She pinked and immediately backed out of his room, closing the door behind her. Her footsteps traveled downstairs and he heard dishes clanking in what he assumed was the kitchen.

A few minutes later Kidd descended down the staircase in his usual attire; he donned a standard business suit with white rectangles arranged in a symmetrical fashion (were they buttons?).

They quickly left the house, and Kidd almost broke the speed limit on the way to school.

"Sorry we're late," Kidd announced as they entered the room, with all eyes fixating upon them.

"Take your seats," Professor Stein droned, spinning back around to face the blackboard. "Now, if you'll pay attention, you'll see that the fibers in the…"

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood," Kidd noted, eyeing Maka as she hummed to herself while doing her homework.

"Tsubaki and I are going to see a movie later today," she chirped, hastily scribbling her name at the top of her paper.

"Are you, now?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yep. It's that new one that came out a couple days ago. I don't really know what it's about, but Tsubaki said I would like it."

"Blind movies? Haven't heard that one."

"It's not like I don't know which one we're going to. I could easily look it up. I enjoy the element of surprise."

"Do you…?" he murmured, erasing and rewriting the 'K' in his name.

"You're going to be here all day if you continue to be a perfectionist," Maka scolded, shutting her textbook and lightly tapping his head with it. "Maka chop," she whispered.

"Maka chop?" He looked confused for a moment before beginning to laugh, and he only stopped when the librarian gave him a harsh glare. "Is that what you've decided to name your book assaults?"

Flustered, she stammered a defense. "They're hardly _assaults_. They're well-needed discipline."

"Well-needed discipline? You chucked a book at my face because you didn't believe me when I told you not to drink orange juice after brushing your teeth!"

"Well, it's your fault for warning me with a smug little smirk!"

"It's my fault for anticipating something entertaining?"

"Yes! I mean—no! Yes!"

"That's irrational, and you know it. It must be eating you from the inside out. Maka, using irrational and illogical arguments. Do you feel that? I think Hell just froze over."

"Hell froze over the minute you didn't realize you wrote the 'D' in your name asymmetrically."

"…That was a cruel joke."

"I'll be here all week."

* * *

"I'm off now. I'll be back in a couple hours," Maka said, waving a quick goodbye before darting out the door to meet Tsubaki.

Kidd watched them go, and once they were out of sight he sighed, fell back onto his couch, and flipped on the television.

After finding no interesting programs, he turned to his last resort: the news.

"—_bail has been paid. Who would have thought? It's said his only living relative is his daughter, who caused his imprisonment in the first place,"_ the anchorwoman said, a small picture of a familiar-looking man filling the top right corner of the television. Her male counterpart's scripted comeback soon followed.

"_Maybe the man had friends. Either way, he's back out there. Stay tuned for information on why he was arrested. Now to Jennifer, for the weather…"_

Kidd sat, frozen in his spot. Surely it was a coincidence. The man Maka had worked so hard to get away from…free? Bail paid?

'_No, this isn't right…'_ he thought, mustering up the strength to tap the power button on the remote. '_I should…I should warn Maka.'_

A shiver trickled down his spine as he slipped his coat on (Maka had asked how he could stand the heat; he simply didn't get hot) and exited the house. Her phone was probably turned off or silent; she wasn't one to break rules, nor was Tsubaki.

Electing a faster method, he decided to drive instead of walking.

He arrived within minutes—and only then realized that the movie would likely not be over for at least another hour. Sighing, he leaned against the wall that presumably used to have a 'No Loitering' sign and pulled out his phone to pass the time.

…

Maka and Tsubaki emerged from the theater, giggling like schoolgirls (which is all fair, because they were).

"I can't believe how they ended it. How cruel!" Maka laughed.

"Still, at least it leaves it open for a sequel," Tsubaki chimed.

"Well, the book it's based on is a series, so we can only ho—oh, Kidd!" Maka exclaimed, waving him over to the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said sternly, causing the wide smile to quiver and fade from her face. Tsubaki looked confused. Before she could ask what was going on, Kidd dismissed her: "It's fine. I'll drive her home. Sorry to interrupt your girl-time." He offered a small smile as consolation, and Tsubaki begrudgingly accepted, bidding them goodbye and leaving.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked, looking genuinely frightened. "Is someone hurt, or—?"

"Have you seen the news recently?"

"No, not for a few days…" Though she had an idea of what Kidd was leading up to, she could only hope that her assumptions were false.

His eyes quickly darted around the buzzing environment. "Your father's bail was paid."

Her eyes widened and her knees buckled briefly. Kidd tensed and prepared to catch her should she fall, but she soon righted herself.

"…I see…I can't say I'm surprised. He _does_ have powerful connections."

"Maka…"

"What?"

"Come on, let's go home."

"…okay."

He led her to his car, where she wordlessly climbed in and fastened her seatbelt.

"If you want to talk about it…" he nudged, "Don't keep things bottled up inside you."

"I'm scared," she murmured, adjusting the air vent.

"Don't be. You have friends who will protect you."

"That's _why _I'm scared," she declared, swiveling to face him. "I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I can be independent. I can handle him on my own. More people involved just means more people get hurt."

"Maka. We've had this discussion before."

"…The closer I get to all of you, the more it's going to hurt when you leave me."

Kidd grit his teeth and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Stop that. You're going into your shell. What have I told you, time and time again? No one is going to leave you anymore. _Especially_ not me."

"I..I don't…"

"You don't what? You don't understand? Soul's not gonna leave you, Liz isn't gonna leave you. Patti won't leave you, and Black*Star won't either. Tsubaki's sure as hell not going to leave you, and _I will not leave you._ Got that?"

"But he'll—"

"For fuck's sake, Maka."

Kidd stretched over the center console, and when Maka saw his eyes close, hers began to water.

It was a wet kiss—from tears, that is.

Most of them belonged to Maka.

Most of them.

Hers were tears of worry and realization, and his were of frustration and desperation.

She worried that she'd be putting all her friends in danger, and she truly realized that Kidd _wanted_ to help her; that he didn't feel obligated.

He was frustrated that she couldn't grasp the fact that she had people to count on, and he was desperate to convey to her _somehow _that she didn't have to worry so much.

When Kidd pulled away after a few seconds, he nestled his forehead in the crook of her neck. "What do I have to do to drill it into that thick head of yours?" he whispered, hugging her as best as the restraints called seatbelts would allow. "Open your eyes, Maka. You're surrounded by people who care about you, who want to help you, people who _love_ you."

"Don't…" she sniffed. "Don't throw that word around so carelessly."

"What word?"

"…Love."

"Why shouldn't I?—Fuck it all, just fuck it. I love you. Is that careless? I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, Maka."

* * *

**Plot **_**and **_**romance in one chapter.**

**Dun, dun, dunnn.**

**Also—I'd be so damn happy if someone drew that angry car kiss. 3**


	10. Marathons and Handcuffs

**Chapter Ten: Marathons and Handcuffs**

* * *

"_Why shouldn't I?—Fuck it all, just fuck it. I love you. Is that careless? I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, Maka."_

Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "No…You don't mean tha—"

"I love you."

"S-stop i—"

"I love you."

"You're lyi—"

"_I love you._"

Maka began to cry, grasping his shirt for support.

"I love you too," she hiccupped, once the tears had stopped flowing.

"Do you believe me now when I say you're not alone?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do you understand that you'll never _be _alone again?"

"Yes…"

"Do you get it now, that you don't have to worry, because we're all here?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay, and so is everyone else. The only one who needs to worry is that bastard of a father you have, because his face is going to need to meet my fist for fucking up your life so bad."

"…language…" she muttered, obviously wanting a change of subject.

Kidd sighed, chuckling softly. "You didn't seem to mind when I confessed to you."

She pinked and looked away. "So…does this mean…?"

"If you want it to."

"…okay. No weird nicknames or anything like that, though."

"Aww, why not, snugglekins?" He smirked playfully, starting up the car again and pulling onto the road.

Maka visibly shuddered and flushed red. "It's gross. Doesn't it annoy you when you see overly affectionate couples?"

"Hmm, I suppose. How about if I do this?" One of his hands reached for hers, but she quickly snatched it to her chest.

"Both hands on the wheel."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

It was a cold evening, unusual for May. The scene was a cliché from every Christmas movie—the fireplace was roaring, and our two lovebirds were cuddling on the couch under a blanket reading books.

"I could get used to this," Maka sighed happily.

"Well take your time. I'm not going anywhere…my leg's asleep," Kidd commented. She giggled.

"I hope we don't have to amputate it. Then you'd be even more asymmetrical."

His book fell on his knees as he moved his hands to cover his stripes. "Gaah…Excuse me while I go run a marathon to wake this sonofabi—female dog," he corrected himself, noting Maka's death glare, "up."

"Fine, fine, go run your twenty six miles around the house. I'm going to make hot chocolate." She pulled the blanket off of them and stood up, making her way towards the kitchen.

Upon her return, she was met with Kidd faceplanted on the carpet.

"Don't run marathons with sleepy limbs," he groaned. "I'll lie here quietly and wait for the pain to pass…"

Maka couldn't help but laugh.

"You laugh at my pain. You're not secretly a sadist, are you?"

"Only if you're secretly a masochist," she joked.

"Whew! Thank goodness! I'll go get the handcuffs!" Kidd jumped to his miraculously awake feet and began to march away.

He didn't make it three steps before he was "ROFL". Literally.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He cackled, and didn't even react when Maka threw her book at him. "I wish I'd filmed that!"

"You…" Maka growled.

"I?" Kidd asked, once his laughter had died down and he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"That was a _cruel _joke."

"Oh, but it was _so _worth it," he snickered. His vision was soon obstructed by a couch cushion.

Maka let out a sigh and sipped her hot chocolate. "The weather's nice."

"…Yes, it is."

"You seemed awfully hesitant." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just a little surprised at the cliché conversation starter," he mused, picking up the discarded couch cushion and beginning to adjust all the others so that it fit perfectly.

"What are you doing…?"

"I have to preserve the symmetry. It just doesn't look _right _if it's all messy."

"I should have guessed."

* * *

"What do you say we all go out to eat tonight?" Kidd suggested, tucking a bookmark in place.

"Occasion?" Maka didn't look up from _Artemis Fowl_.

"Well, I kind of interrupted you and Tsubaki earlier."

"Ah, yes, that. Sure. I'll call her, Liz, and Patti."

"I'll take Soul and Black*Star, then."

Each teen extracted their cellphones from their pockets, but dialed different numbers.

Approximately half an hour later the group of seven was being seated in a local restaurant. They were given a circular booth, and all quickly scooted in.

"Well this was a little impromptu," Liz commented, leaning back and inspecting her nails while they waited for a server.

"Sorry about the short notice," Kidd said. "It was kind of a 'spur-of-the-moment' decision, if you know what I mean."

"I hear you, I hear you." Soul sighed. "By the way, Maka, can I borrow your science notes? Stein's gonna start crackin' down hard on me if I fail the test next week."

Maka nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, let me use them after you," Black*Star said, leaning back. "I skipped class yesterday, so…"

Kidd tugged on Black*Star's ear. "Do you plan on failing life, or what?"

"Fail life? Ahahaha! I will surpass God!"

Liz pinched her nose while Patti clapped. "Not this again…" the elder of the sisters muttered.

Idle chitchat filled the restaurant, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Kidd thought so, anyways, so he was a little surprised when Maka suddenly stood and hurriedly excused herself, ducking under the table to get out of the booth and scurrying to the restroom.

"What's gotten into _her_?" Black*Star raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off. "You gotta go, you gotta go, I guess."

The group laughed it off, and quieted their conversation as someone was seated at a table near them.

"So, anyone watch the new _Zombie Horde _yesterday?" Patti chirped, stirring her water with her straw.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"I don't watch that kind of stuff."

"No, but I did watch the news," Soul commented. "Doesn't that guy sitting over there look kinda like the guy who just got out of jail? Said he was in for child abuse."


	11. That's what Friends are For

**Chapter Eleven: That's What Friends are For**

* * *

"_Doesn't that guy sitting over there look kinda like the guy who just got out of jail? Said he was in for child abuse."_

Kidd visibly tensed. "Yes…you're right…"

"You don't hear a lot about that kinda stuff nowadays," Tsubaki added.

"Whatsamatter, Kidd?" Patti poked him with her straw. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Nothing," he muttered in response. "I, ah, need to make a call. Excuse me for a moment."

Kidd maneuvered his way out of the booth and walked outside. Almost immediately, his phone rang.

"Maka?"

"_You saw him too, right? I'm not crazy?"_

"Yeah, I saw him. You're sane."

_"Did he order something?"_

"…I believe so, yes…"

"_So it's not like he followed me here…he just went somewhere to eat. Right?"_

"Right. Do you think you'd be able to get by without him noticing?"

"_No. I'm probably gonna have to wait it out."_

"What do you want me to tell the others? They'll get worried after a while."

"_Erm…I had an urgent phone call that could be a while. Yeah, that'll work."_

"Alright. I'll let you know when he leaves."

"_Thanks."_

Click.

Kidd sighed, hoping it truly was a coincidence that Maka's father had decided to eat dinner at the same restaurant they were at.

With nothing left to do, he ventured back inside, reseating himself with his peers.

"Maka might be gone for a few minutes," he said (albeit lowly, in case her father was listening). "She had to take an important call."

"Oh, okay," Liz said. "She could have just said so."

"It was kind of urgent."

"Then how'd she tell you?" Soul raised an eyebrow, leaning forward.

"She sent a text. You can do that, you know, multitask during a call."

"Fair enough, fair enough."

"So where were we?" Kidd attempted to change the subject.

It appeared that he'd gone about it the wrong way.

"Talking about someone seated near you behind their back, correct?"

The entire group tensed, but for different reasons. The man clapped a hand on Kidd's shoulder, who tried his best to remain calm, though he was eighty-eight percent positive the entire restaurant could hear his heart thumping hard and fast.

"May I speak with you?"

Even Black*Star had his wide eyes fixated on Kidd as his response was awaited.

"Of course, sir." Kidd rose to his feet, turning to face Maka's father. His face no longer held fear; determination took its place.

"No need for fancy titles. 'Kokatsu' will do just fine. Follow me, if you would."

Reluctantly, Kidd followed 'Kokatsu' to a less populated area of the restaurant.

"Have a seat, Death the Kidd."

He did so, and Maka's father sat opposite him.

"What do you want?" Kidd demanded, glaring directly into his eyes.

"Now now, what's with the hostility?" The man smiled gently, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"I think you'd know exactly 'what's with the hostility'."

"Oh yes, I do. And I'd like to request that you keep your nose out of familial matters." Kokatsu's gaze hardened and his smile flipped into a scowl.

"Familial matters? Whatever could you be talking about?" Kidd's eyebrows raised, mimicking Kokatsu's hand placement.

"I think you'd know exactly 'whatever I could be talking about'." He smirked, and it sent shivers up the teen's spine.

"Don't throw that term—familial—around so carelessly. We're her family now," Kidd stated. "Don't try to come in and reclaim her when you're the one that drove her away."

"Reclaim? Drove her away? I'm just a man trying to get my daughter back. Surely you don't want me to bring in the legal aspects?"

"Legal aspects my ass. You just got out of _jail_. If you want Maka, you're gonna have to go through me."

He laughed. "And that's exactly what I plan to do. I've done it before. Or has she not told you about her mother?"

Kidd visibly tensed, before angrily rising to his feet. "Do you think this is a game?!"

"Yes and no." Calmly, the man across from him did the same. "And you're losing. I'm sure you know I'm connected to people. My record is being wiped clean as we speak. All it takes is one phone call to the police, and out goes an Amber Alert.[1]"

Kidd grit his teeth. "What makes you think she won't just go on the Internet and publicize your misdoings?"

"Then why hasn't she already? She's afraid of me, if you haven't noticed. And I'm quite sure that if _you _were to speak up, she'd just _beg _you to take it back now, wouldn't she?"

Kidd lost his temper quickly, reaching across the small table to grip Kokatsu's shirt collar. In response, the man's left eye twitched before his scowl deepened and he lifted Kidd by his.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Stay out of our business."

It was Kidd's turn to smirk. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. If you want Maka, you're gonna have to go through me."

"And that's what I intend to do."

Kidd couldn't tell you exactly when the fists started flying, but by the time the waiters, waitresses, and Soul and Black*Star could pull them apart, Kidd had acquired a bloody nose, a black eye, and a bruised jaw. He'd dished out more than he'd taken, though, managing to break Kokatsu's nose and knock out a tooth.

Maka had rushed out when she heard yelling, but the crowd around her boyfriend and her father was too thick to penetrate and she could only hope that Kidd was okay.

Once the mass of people had dispersed, Maka ran forward and threw her arms around the panting, bleeding Kidd and did her best to not cry.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled, though it came out muffled due to Kidd's shirt.

"That he punched me and I was gonna punch him back," Kidd mumbled, gingerly poking around his face to see where was bruised and where wasn't.

"Come on, your cheek is swelling…let's go home. Please," she begged, attempting to fix his disarrayed hair.

"Yeah…that sounds nice." He looked up at Soul and the others. "Sorry about dinner, guys," he said, smiling sheepishly, then wincing and returning to a neutral expression.

They reassured Kidd that it was nothing to worry about and they could all go out some other time.

"Do you need help walking?" Maka asked, only for Kidd to chuckle in response.

"We threw a couple punches, not wrestled it out. Really, don't worry. I'm fine. Just bruises. Him, on the other hand…" Kidd glared in the direction that Kokatsu had left, leaving a few drops of blood behind. "Pretty sure I broke his nose. Have I ever told you I took several martial arts classes?" He smirked proudly, wincing again and raising a hand to his cheek. "The man knows how to bitch-slap, I'll give him that."

"Yeah…he does…" Maka looked down, shuffling her feet. "Can we go?"

"Sorry. Yes. Let's go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she gripped the back of his shirt. They exited the restaurant after Kidd signed a check for the meal and inconveniences, ignoring the stares of the confused witnesses.

Wordlessly, they both entered Kidd's car, and he turned the key in the ignition, offering the hum of the engine as a way to fill the silence.

"Kidd…" Maka interlocked and separated her fingers several times.

"Hm?" He shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I'm grateful for what you did, but—"

"Yeah, I know. It was stupid and reckless. Sorry."

She sighed. "Who hit who first?"

"Huh?"

"Who started it?"

"He threw the first punch."

"…but…?"

"I grabbed his collar first." He flicked on his left blinker.

"…I see." She twiddled her thumbs, staring at her lap as the car turned. "I'm glad you weren't badly hurt."

"I am too. Again…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"Don't apologize…He deserved it."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

The ride was silent. Only when they had pulled into the driveway, exited the car, and entered the house was the silence broken.

"Sit down," Maka said. "I'll help you get cleaned up."

Wordlessly, Kidd took a seat on the couch. It took a couple minutes, but Maka soon reentered the room with an ice pack and two damp cloths. She took a seat next to him and began wiping away the dried blood from his nose.

She tentatively applied pressure to his nose. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No."

"…What were you two talking about…? For it to progress to a fist fight so quickly…" she mumbled, setting the used cloth aside and wrapping the ice pack in the other.

"What else?" He winced when she held it to his eye. "He wanted you back and I said no."

A small smile adorned Maka's face. "Thank you…for facing him when I couldn't."

He chuckled lightly. "That's why I'm here."


	12. Mother

**Chapter Twelve: Mother**

* * *

Several days passed. Everyone's routines had gone back to normal, but uncertainty hung in the air.

On an unusually cloudy day (after all, it was nearing summer), Soul asked Maka if they could talk.

"Of course," she replied, pausing the absentminded scratching in her notebook.

Professor Stein had taken the day off, and the substitute had set them loose. So naturally, Maka had been one of the few quiet students and decided to simply doodle the time away.

"You know the whole thing that happened at the restaurant a while ago?" He took her tensing as a response. "It's been bugging me lately. I can't help but feel like you knew that guy. Is something going on we don't know about?"

He seemed to grasp that if it was a secret, she didn't want anyone accidentally finding out—so he'd kept his voice low and occasionally glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching.

Maka seemed dumbstruck. "Soul…I appreciate the concern, bu—"

"I knew it. There is. Does it have to do with why that guy was in jail?"

Tentatively, she nodded, afraid of his reaction. Would he laugh? Call her pathetic?

"I see. That's awful. I'm glad you got out of there in one piece," he said, clapping her on the back and side-hugging her, like he did to Black*Star all too often. A 'bro-hug', they'd call it.

"Yeah…"

"So that was why Kidd got so pissy all of a sudden," he mused, "and why you made a mad dash for the ladies room."

"…yes."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, to which she objected with a smack to his hand.

"You can trust us, Maka. 'Sides, Kidd managed to knock the daylights outta that guy. I don't think he'll be looking for round two for a long while."

Maka smiled, her shoulders relaxing as she was set at ease by Soul's acceptance and reassurance.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"No prob."

She resumed doodling in her notebook, but the carefree lines seemed to flow together easier and with less effort than before.

* * *

Later in the day, as Kidd and Maka sat in the library doing homework, Maka's mind began to drift.

After a few minutes, it wandered to the boy seated across from her.

"Hey, Kidd?" She voiced, setting her pencil down.

"Hm?" He looked up from his work. Although his bruises were beginning to fade away, they were still visible and one could tell from a first glance that he'd been in a fight.

"I just realized…I don't really know that much about you. Like—your family; that kind of stuff. I've been so wrapped up in trying to get away from my dad…"

His eyebrows raised and his mouth formed a small 'o' before his expression darkened, contradicting his next statement. "It's not really that interesting or special."

She cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips. "Still…"

"Why don't we talk about this later? Now's not really appropriate." He quickly returned to his work, and Maka frowned.

"Alright…"

Sooner than later, they both wrapped up their homework and slung their backpacks over their shoulders. It was quiet between the two of them, but not uncomfortable.

On the ride home, neither initiated conversation. It appeared Kidd was deep in thought; Maka thought it best to not disturb him, even though she was curious as to what thoughts were running rampant in his head.

"Do you mind if we make a stop somewhere?" Kidd asked abruptly, slowing the car a bit.

"Of course not. Go ahead," Maka said, adjusting her position.

He took a different turn onto a street that seemed familiar—in the back of her mind, she knew it, but she couldn't pinpoint her connection with it; that is, if she even had one.

"My father is a brilliant man," Kidd spoke, staring at the road intently. "He became an entrepreneur at a very young age and went on to be very successful. I don't get to see him much, but I can hardly complain, as he's given me all I could have ever wanted."

Maka nodded, listening intently.

"He and I were very close when I was a child, but a few years ago he decided to begin working abroad. Occasionally I'll get a postcard or an email, so it's nice to know he hasn't forgotten about u—me."

He pulled over next to a cemetery. The rusted iron gates gave it a gothic appearance, but the absence of bare trees and cobwebs said it was safe to enter.

He turned and removed the key, stepping out of the car. Maka quickly followed suit, jogging around to catch up to him as he entered the cemetery.

"My mother was a wonderful woman."

Realization struck Maka at the word 'was'.

"Five years ago, she died. I always assumed she was sick and never told anyone, because one day I woke up and she didn't."

She, not experienced in this kind of situation, had no idea how to comfort him. After several seconds of contemplation, she laced their hands together and squeezed his hand.

"I was twelve at the time. I was shocked and terrified, and I was so out of it that I forgot how the _phone _worked, and it took me ten minutes to figure out how to call for help." He laughed bitterly.

He stopped suddenly and turned, leading her down a row of graves. He stopped at the eighth one and knelt down. "But she was long gone. My father was informed and he dropped all the meetings he had that month and flew back here so we could grieve together."

Maka read the grave several times.

_Death Seikyo_

_Mother and wife to a family that loved her_

_04/*8/19** - 0*/28/20**_

Maka supposed that erosion could have begun to eat away at the stone, as some of the numbers were unreadable.

"…When he left again, I felt alone. Even though I had friends, I still felt lonely. For years, I was this pessimistic, downright gloomy person."

"Kidd…"

"And then, one night, after I'd finished visiting her, I almost ran someone over. I suddenly felt experimental and selfish—maybe this person could fill the gap.

"And she did. And I didn't feel lonely anymore. I'd never genuinely cared for another person so much in a long, long time."

"…I guess, in a way, our sad stories led to something nice." Maka leaned against him, nuzzling her head against his shoulder affectionately.

He chuckled softly. "I thought you were against overly affectionate couples?"

"Yeah, yeah…it just feels nice knowing I can relate to you on some things."

He nodded.

They sat there for a long while, occasionally making small talk and chitchat. Only when the sun began to set did they rise to their feet and exit the graveyard.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Maka voiced as they stepped into the car.

"I should've brought it up sooner. It wasn't fair for me to know your story and you to not know mine."

"…Right." She nodded, clasping her hands together. "Kidd…I have another question…"

"Hm?"

"What are we gonna do if my dad tries to go to court or something to get me back? I don't have any evidence of the…abuse."

"We'll win. Don't worry."


	13. Sleepless Nights

**Chapter Thirteen: Sleepless Nights**

* * *

Maka rolled over in bed, hiding her face in her pillow as if it would stop the countless 'what if?'s running rampant through her mind.

It didn't.

'_What if my dad goes to court?'_

'_What if he wins and takes me back?'_

'_What if I'm stuck with him, forever?'_

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep—although the lingering hypotheses never quite left.

She awoke not long after, forehead drenched in sweat.

Nightmares were not a favorable occurrence.

Her fingers clenched the sheet and she took large, deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

It didn't help.

She tossed and turned for hours until light shone through her window. She groaned.

Pushing herself up and rubbing her eyes, she yawned and looked at the clock.

_5:49_

Her alarm would go off in forty-one minutes. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she touched her feet to the floor and stood.

She took her time getting ready, but by the time she'd finished, Kidd was just waking up.

'_Might as well make breakfast,'_ she decided, needing some way to pass the time.

Half an hour later, Kidd came down the staircase, raising his eyebrows upon seeing Maka.

"You look like you woke up early."

"I did. Sit down, I'm making breakfast."

Saying nothing (as it was morning and neither of them were really morning people), he obeyed, pulling a chair out and sitting down at the table.

A few minutes passed, and Maka brought bacon and eggs to the table. She took the seat adjacent to Kidd, wasting no time in digging in. He yawned before beginning to eat as well.

It didn't take long for them to finish, and Maka quickly took their dishes back to the kitchen and disposed of them in the sink, where they'd be tended to later in the day.

"Ready to go?" Kidd asked, grabbing his keys off of the counter. She nodded in response, jogging over to the front door and lifting her backpack up off the floor.

"Yup."

* * *

School seemed to drag by—even Maka found her mind wandering away from the lectures. Though, she supposed it could be partially attributed to the amount of sleep she got the previous night.

She meant to nap during lunch hour, but ended up listening to Liz's boy fantasies and Black*Star's constant interruptions. (_"Psh! Why fantasize when you can get a real god right here?!"_)

So, naturally, by the time she arrived home with Kidd, she was exhausted.

Maka glanced at one of the wall clocks in the living room—it only read four o'clock.

They usually didn't get back until five, but they'd been asked to leave the library after Kidd had a symmetry 'mishap'.

"_I can't get the K right! I'm a failure of a human being!"_

She sighed at the memory, before announcing her leave and heading up to her room to take a well-earned nap.

If napping was consisted of tossing, turning, and wishing for sleeping pills, then Maka nailed it on the head.

Around evening, she finally gave up and went downstairs to make a quick dinner.

"Look who decided to join us," Kidd mused, pausing his 'still-in-progress' homework to acknowledge her entrance.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hungry. Want any—are you _still _doing homework?" She stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I may or may not have taken a few breaks…"

Maka sighed. "You'll never finish at this rate."

He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Were you _always _doing homework until this time of night, before I came around?" She crossed her arms.

"…Well, it depends…"

"And how is that?"

He blinked and suddenly she was brandishing a _very _thick book, and he knew that the fate of his skull depended on his answer to her question.

Unfortunately, his reservoir of knowledge failed to inform him that he'd been backed into a metaphorical corner and that there was no way out.

"…on how motivated I felt that day?" He winced, anticipating a book to the face, but was surprised to hear a simple sigh and a mumble of "whatever".

She resumed her voyage to the kitchen. "As I was saying, do you want me to make you anything?"

"No, thanks, I'm good."

"You're on your own for dinner, then."

"It's not like I can't cook."

Maka shrugged, dropping it.

Kidd frowned. Maka seemed to be…out of it. She wasn't acting like her normal self. The Maka he knew would _never _drop an argument like that without a clever retort or passing comment.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning away from his work again, to find her busying herself making some kind of sandwich in the kitchen.

"No, why do you ask?" she swiftly replied, twisting around to look at him.

"You just seem…off."

"Oh. I'm a little tired, that might be it."

He accepted the answer, reluctantly turning back to his asymmetrical science homework.

…

Two days passed, and Maka had yet to get a wink of sleep.

'_This is getting ridiculous,' _she thought as the sun rose again.

She doubted she'd be able to stay attentive in class during the day, so she decided to feign illness and _finally _go get some Tylenol or something.

So, she curled up in bed and waited. Her eyelids were heavy, and she let them fall closed. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep—she couldn't.

And as for _why_—she had no clue.

An hour and a half later, there was a soft knocking on her bedroom door.

"Maka? Can I come in?"

Maka forced a small coughing fit before, in the hoarsest voice she could muster, uttering a "yeah".

He opened the door and she coughed again, followed by a sniffle.

"Oh dear, are you sick?" he asked, maneuvering over to her bedside and moving to feel her forehead.

Again, she coughed, causing Kidd's hand to miss and he ended up checking her hair's temperature.

"Yeah…I think it's just a—" she interrupted herself with a cough, "a cold. I'll stay home from school today, if that's alright…"

"That's fine. Do you need me to stay home, too? In case you need anything—"

"I'll be fine. Could you take my homework from yesterday and turn it in for me?" she asked, attempting a 'puppy-dog' look.

It must've worked, because Kidd sighed in defeat. "Alright. Do you want me to pick up medicine or something on my way back?"

"Tylenol would be wonderful, thanks," she said, adding in yet another cough for good measure.

He patted her head. "Then I'll be going now. Get some rest; I'll be back before you know it." With that, he exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Maka rolled over, glad she didn't have to go out herself to get something to help her sleep. She felt around blindly for her phone; needing something to occupy herself with.

She didn't really have the attention span for books at the moment.

* * *

Kidd returned in the early afternoon, and quickly made his way up to Maka's room.

He entered, smiling as a greeting whereas she simply grunted. He set a bag from the local pharmacy down on the nightstand, sitting down afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sick," she grumbled, followed by a cough.

He frowned. "Well, you'll get better soon. You just need healthy food and plenty of rest—I'll go make something for you, what would you—"

"I ate a little while ago. I'm not hungry," she said; and it wasn't a lie. She'd eventually dragged herself out of bed to make a half-assed 'brunch'.

"Okay, if you say so…I'll let you get your rest, then. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kidd rose to his feet and made for the door, but paused halfway—

"Oh, I also got you copies of the homework, if you're feeling up for it later tonight."

"Mmkay. Thanks." She sat up, reaching for the bag on her bedside table. Inside was a bottle of pills that looked strikingly like the commercials.

'_I hope it's what it's all cracked up to be,' _she thought bitterly, checking the dosages before dumping two pills into her palm.

Maka wasn't a big fan of pills.

* * *

It took a while, but soon Maka felt even _sleepier_, and she hoped that now she could get some well-deserved shuteye.

She did.

Kidd passed the time by reading instead of doing homework like he should have been.

He worked best when Maka was there to scold him whenever he whined about not writing symmetrically (not that he'd admit it).

Just as he was beginning to get into a paragraph that described the process of cryogenic freezing of humans, he heard a yelp from upstairs. Maka's room, to be precise.

He immediately dropped his book and ventured upstairs, not even bothering to knock on her door.

"Are you alright? I heard a yell—" He paused, taking in her appearance.

She was sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest, and shaking. Her hair was disheveled; her eyes were wide and unfocused, and held dark spots under them. She looked _exhausted_.

"Jesus, Maka, when was the last time you _slept_?" He scolded himself for not noticing earlier—she'd outright _told _him for Pete's sake!

"J…just now…" she muttered, eyes now glazing over and her shaking coming to a stop.

"Before just now."

"…Monday night…?"

"Three all-nighters? In a row? What the hell is the matter?" He seated himself next to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't sleep. I keep having…nightmares." Maka would bet anything that she sounded like a child.

He sighed, exasperated. "I can get keeping quiet for a day, but _three nights_? You really should've said something."

"I figured they'd go away eventually, so there'd be no point," she mumbled. "I guess, in retrospect…"

Again, Kidd sighed. He stiffened his hand and lightly brought it down on Maka's head. "Reaper chop," he whispered.

She looked up at him, amused. "Reaper chop?"

"Reaper chop."

"No book or anything?"

"I feel like that's copyrighted, in a way."

"Hmph. You're right. Remind me to patent it."

He chuckled. "I have an idea. Try sleeping in my bed, tonight. Maybe you'll be able to sleep soundly."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'. "Do you think that'd help?"

"It's worth a shot."

She rubbed her arm, averting his gaze. "I guess…"

"I presume you'd like to go now?"

"If that's fine with you…"

"Of course it is. Come on, then, you really need some sleep." He stood, offering a hand to Maka. She shook her head ("I'm fine") and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, rising to her feet.

She followed him down the hall, into his room. She then realized she'd never really gotten a good look at his bedroom—but that could wait. She was probably far too tired to take it all in, anyways.

After making sure that Kidd was _absolutely positive _that it was alright, she all but collapsed on his bed, curling up into a fetal position and closing her eyes.

He almost smiled at her laying there—she looked kind of cute. It only took a few minutes for her breathing to even out and for her pose to slacken.

He sighed and glanced at one of the few clocks in his room.

It was only half past seven.

So, he did what he did best: pick a book off the shelf, sit down in a chair, and read.

* * *

Maka awoke in a panic, with beads of sweat on her forehead and her breathing erratic.

She glanced around the room before she remembered where she was. Kidd sat in one of the chairs in the corner, arms crossed and head leaning slightly to the left as he dozed lightly.

Shaking, she crawled across the bed and slowly stood on the floor, and walked over to him.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should wake him—if she didn't, she figured, he'd only be upset with her for _not _waking him.

He was selfless like that.

So she took a deep breath and shook his shoulder gently. "Kidd?" she whispered.

His neck straightened and his eyes blinked open, hazy for a moment before focusing on Maka.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I…can't sleep…I had a nightmare again.."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He adjusted his posture as all of his consciousness woke up.

Maka thought over her next answer, and even when she had decided, she hesitated.

"Could…could you maybe lie down with me…?" Her face flushed red (and even Kidd's cheeks turned a little pink) as she looked down, her fingers interlocking and separating repeatedly.

"Are you sure..?" He stayed rooted in his chair, hoping she wasn't forcing herself to do this.

She nodded, this time without hesitation. "I'm sure…besides, I feel bad making you sleep on the chair," she added as an afterthought.

"Alright…" He rose to his feet, and the floor creaked quietly, showing resistance to the weight shifting.

Kidd yawned, making his way over to the bed, with Maka shuffling close behind. He laid down and quickly rolled over to the other side, as to make room for Maka.

She settled herself in as well, worries soon escaping her.

"G'night, Kidd," she mumbled, eyes drooping shut.

"Goodnight," he replied, his soft, velvety voice lulling her to sleep even faster.

* * *

Death the Kidd awoke the next morning and had no idea what to do.

Somehow, during the night, he'd rolled over to face Maka. Not only that, but she'd cuddled up to him, and his arms were currently wrapped around her.

He could not move without waking her.

And the worst part?

He had to pee.

'_Mind over body, Kidd,' _he chastised himself. _'You can wait until she's up.'_

It wasn't long until Maka awoke.

She'd groaned softly before her eyes fluttered open, her green irises immediately met by a golden gaze.

"Good morning," Kidd greeted her.

"..Morning," she said, stretching her face into a yawn soon after. She made to sit up, but tensed upon noticing Kidd's arm draped across her waist.

"I figured it'd probably wake you if I moved, and you really needed some sleep, so…" he trailed off, gazing at the ceiling. It took a few seconds before a realization struck him. "But you're awake now! So I can—" He immediately recoiled his arm, sitting up with his face tinted red. "S-sorry."

She giggled, and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I wasn't complaining or anything."

"I'll, er, go get ready, now." In the blink of an eye he was on his feet, and then into his bathroom.

She sighed, before sitting up and stretching. She lingered there for a few moments more, but soon left to tidy herself up as well.


	14. Shattered

**Chapter Fourteen: Shattered**

* * *

It was a relatively boring weekend—much like the months that passed.

Kidd had invited Maka to sleep in his bed permanently ("I-it'll help preserve the symmetry of the room," was his excuse), and they'd both been sleeping sounder since.

The summer passed uneventfully, but on the warm afternoon of July 31st, all hell broke loose.

They'd come home after finishing up their homework at the library, like usual, and Maka had set some water to boil so that she could make ramen for the both of them as an early dinner.

Just as she'd left the noodles to soften, there was a knock on the door.

She heard the creaking of the couch, to which she called "I'm already up, I'll get it." Kidd reseated himself with his book.

She jogged over to the front door, and stood on her tip-toes to look through the peephole.

'_Policemen?' _

She frowned, before reluctantly opening the door.

"How can I help you?" she voiced, keeping a nervous grip on the door handle.

The foremost one glanced back at his partner and nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely her." He turned back to Maka, and he looked as if he were about to scold her.

Which he was.

"Your father was worried senseless, you know?" He shook a finger in her face for added effect. "Running away like that, for four months, too!"

By now Kidd's curiosity had peaked and he ventured over to see what was going on. He caught the second part of the officer's statement and his hands balled into fists, all too quick at understanding the situation.

"You can't take her back there!" he all but yelled, surprising the two men. "Her father's a—"

"Good man," Maka cut him off, "and I took what I had for granted."

Although the men seemed satisfied with her answer, Kidd most certainly was not. "Maka, what are you—?!"

She interrupted him with a kiss, and the officers averted their eyes uncomfortably. Had she no decency?

"Kidd," she started quietly but quickly as she pulled away, only to nestle her face into the crook of his neck, "Wait for me. Three days, tops. If I'm not back by then, either my planning is horrible or something went sour. If you haven't heard from me in a week, call the police. Don't come yourself." She then whispered an address to him that he branded into his memory; Death forbid he forget something so important.

He opened his mouth to protest again, but she silenced him with a shake of her head. "Trust me. I'm going to play it smart this time."

He scowled at the last two words of her sentence. He gripped her wrists firmly, bringing them up just a tad.

"You know if anything happens to you I won't forgive myself."

"I know."

"So _please_, for the love of Death, _be careful_, love."

She offered a tiny smile, which was quickly flipped when one of the men on the porch cleared his throat and folded his arms, a clear signal to '_Hurry up_'.

Maka kissed one of Kidd's cheeks. "I'll kiss the other one when I get back," she said, before hugging him tightly and following the policemen out of the door and into the car.

Kidd watched them go, remorsefully, and when the car was out of sight he slammed the door, having to near tear his hair out to stop himself from going on a rampage.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, _DAMMIT_!" he yelled, finally giving in and punching the wall.

These were going to be the longest three days of his life.

* * *

All he did was pace. He paced, he walked, he _waited_.

He felt helpless.

There was absolutely _nothing_ he could do to help her right now.

Or so he thought.

In the early morning of the third day, his phone woke him up.

_New Multimedia message from: Maka_

His eyes shot open, and he cared not of the blinding brightness of the screen. Kidd all but threw the comforter off of himself, grabbing his cell and shakily swiping across the screen.

_From: Maka_

_Received: August 2__nd__, 3:35AM_

_Subject: I need a favor_

_Attachment: Photo(s)_

_Message:_

"_Kidd,_

_I hate to ask this of you, but can you please save the pictures I've sent and send them back when I ask for them? If all goes according to plan I'll be back on the fourth. If you don't hear anything from me by the seventh, send the police, please. I love you, see you soon._

_-Maka"_

His heart fluttered in relief as he read, overjoyed to know that she was alright.

Alive, he wanted to correct as he looked at the pictures he'd gotten. He was overjoyed that she was alive.

She'd sent pictures of all the injuries she'd acquired over her three-day stay.

Purple, black, and blue bruises lined her left arm; there were several gashes and cuts on her right arm. He hated himself for picturing how they might've happened.

Her knees were bruised as well—Kidd forbade himself from even speculating.

He scolded himself for blushing at the next one—this was hardly the time for such things. She had rolled up her shirt to expose her stomach, which held a roughly foot-shaped bruise.

He sighed a silent sigh of relief when he found that there were no more pictures.

But then, he was livid.

Her father had had her for _three days,_ and he'd already done so much to her.

Kidd wanted to murder him.

He wanted to march four towns over, and barge into his house. He wanted to beat the man senseless; beat him to a bloody pulp. Break his legs, break his arms—hell, break all the bones in his body. As payment. Equality. Do unto others as you wish others to do unto you. Open his eyes, make him feel all the pain he'd given his daughter through the years.

Maybe he would beg for forgiveness.

Or maybe he'd never drop that snarky, cocky attitude.

Kidd didn't care. He just wanted that man to feel pain.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned his phone's volume all the way up (in case Maka contacted him again) before laying down and forcing his eyes shut.

It took a while, but the sandman had a heart. Kidd was asleep before the sun rose.

Five days passed soon after, with no sight, sound, or text from Maka.

* * *

"**Hey! Whoa! A lot of things just happened!"**

**Yup.**

"**What the fuck man, I thought this thing was practically over!"**

**Nope.**

**Friendly notice: There are exactly 2 chapters left, and then an epilogue I'll post a week or two afterwards.**

**Have a nice day. :]**


	15. Point of View

**WARNING: A little bit of sexual assault takes place in this chapter. I will mark where it begins and ends with bold dots, so you can skip it if you want to.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Point of View**

* * *

_August 6__th_

Maka was a very smart girl. She excelled both in and out of school, and had outstanding physical skill. Although not a very social person, the friendships she did form were of mutual trust and respect.

Maka did not feel like a very smart girl at the moment, however.

No, she felt like an idiot.

'_Why the _hell_ did I decide to come back willingly? Why the _fuck_ did I think, _again, _that I could handle it on my own?'_

These were the thoughts that frequently occupied her mind as she was beaten on and spat at.

When the words "Now go get me a beer" rang in her ears, she knew she was free for at least a few hours. She scurried to her feet and into the kitchen, where she hoisted a six-pack out of the fridge and carried it over to her father.

"Do I _look _like a drunkard to you?" He growled, glaring at the drinks.

"No—no, sir, not at all," Maka hurriedly exclaimed. "It's just, as you've said before, you're not a lightweight, so I figured you might like more than one or two…" she trailed off, shutting her eyes in anticipation of a slap or smack, but was surprised to find the weight of the alcohol being lifted from her.

"Tch," he scoffed. "Smart girl. Now get out of my sight."

Obediently, she rushed up to her bedroom. Once inside, she shut the door and collapsed on the bed.

She groaned. She wanted to do nothing but sleep, but her time could be harvested in more productive ways than a nap.

Rolling over, she snatched a journal off of the nightstand (_'How nice of him to leave the room untouched,' _she'd thought upon reentering it the first time.) and flipped it open.

_Operation: Get Father Arrested for Child Abuse_

She smiled faintly at the cheesy title, but nonetheless reread and took more notes on her plan.

Maka studied her notes for hours, and the time seemed to be on a different vector than normal; she didn't even notice its passing.

She was only snapped back to reality when she heard the front door open and Kokatsu's drunken friends stumble in.

Jumping to her feet, she ran downstairs to make dinner for them.

* * *

Maka went to bed earlier than normal that night; she was finally left alone at ten o'clock.

She sighed, stretched, and curled up on her bed, where sleep soon claimed her.

**...**

She was roughly awaken at some ungodly hour of the morning by being rolled over onto her back, and she was barely able to make out her father's face in the darkness.

The stench of alcohol was overwhelming, she noted as his heavy breathing got closer and closer to her face.

"Your mother should've named you Tiny Tits," he grumbled, as his hand groped around her chest area.

Maka stiffened, hoping to whatever god was out there that this wasn't actually happening.

"You have the body of a _child_," he spat, shaking her. "How old are you now? Shouldn't you have at least Cs?"

Her hands moved to cover her breasts, to which he chuckled.

"You ain't got nothin' to hide there."

His hands blindly moved all over her body, and her breath hitched in her throat when one of them slipped between her legs.

**...**

Fear is something incomprehensible.

Fear is something that pulls you out of your safe zone—your comfort zone—and renders you powerless in your situation. It's something that builds, something that keeps feeding on the common goal of making you feel _completely_ vulnerable. It's uncontrollable. Whenever it happens, you are _completely_ alone. You don't have any means of getting back to safety. You have _nothing_.

Fear makes you irrational. It is something that causes you to do things and say things you wouldn't normally even consider—like calling out for your mother; or sprinting towards anywhere—you don't know where; you're just running as fast as you can, trying to get away. But you know, deep down, you won't be able to.[1]

Her mind blanked out.

'_Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts, Maka. This isn't happening._

_Think about school. Think about books. Think about puppies. Think about kittens. Think about your friends._

_Think about Kidd._

_Kidd._

…_.Kidd._

_I'm letting this man ruin me. He's soiling me. Don't I want to stay pure? For myself, and for Kidd?_

_I want Kidd to be my first, not this abusive deadbeat._

_**Not **__this man.'_

She regained her sense of self, and her eyes glowed with determination.

"Get _off!_" she screeched, thrashing about like a fish out of water.

Her father scowled at her, displeased. "I tell _you _what to do, not the other way around."

"I don't care _how _much you beat me! Break my bones, give me internal bleeding, _I don't care! _But I will _not _let you do _this _to me!"

His nose wrinkled in disgust, before lifting her to eye level by the collar of her shirt.

She held firm, matching his glare with one just as fierce—if not stronger.

He lifted her off of the bed by her neck, keeping her face-to-face.

"I don't give a _fuck _about what you want. You hear me?" he snarled, shaking her back and forth. "You're just lucky I'm too drunk to get it up." He then threw her at the bedframe, where the sudden impact on her head knocked her unconscious.

She slid to the floor, where she slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**[1]: The 'fear' passage is a paraphrased version of Cryaotic's "Cry's Definition of Fear". (Just giving credit where credit's due, because that man is a genius.)**


	16. Home

**Chapter Sixteen: Home**

* * *

The moment Kidd woke up on the seventh day of the eighth month, he checked his phone.

He paled when there were no notifications.

As much as he wanted to give Maka the benefit of the doubt, if something _had _gone wrong, he wanted her out of there as soon as he could.

So he did exactly as she told him to…

…and followed the police car all the way there.

His phone rang on the way, and he immediately answered, in hope that it was Maka.

It wasn't.

"_Hey, man, what's up? You and Maka've missed school for like a week."_

"As much as I appreciate the concern, Soul, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

Kidd could almost hear the 'cool guy' act drop.

"_Is everything okay? Where's Maka?"_

"I can't—"

"_Does it have to do with her dad?"_

Kidd almost slammed on the brakes.

"How…how do you know about that?"

"_I asked her and she told me. Now tell me, what's going on?"_

"Long story short, a less than court-worthy custody battle is about to go down."

"_So he took her back and you're going to get her."_

"Something along the lines of that."

"_Send me the address. I'm getting in my car now."_

"No, it's fi—"

"_Like hell it's fine! She's my friend too, Kidd! I care too! And so do Tsubaki and Liz and Patti and Black*Star!"_

"God dammit, Soul. Fine."

Kidd relayed the address to the teen on the other end of the line before quick goodbyes were exchanged and the line was cut.

* * *

The impatient knocking on the door only served to worsen Maka's splitting headache.

She could hear her father yelling at her to answer it from downstairs, but she just ignored him.

He wouldn't be able to tell her what to do anymore, if it was who she thought it was.

"_FINE THEN, WORTHLESS BRAT! I'LL GET IT MYSELF!" _

She heard some kind of commotion downstairs before a pair of feet scuffled upstairs, checking in all the rooms until they came to hers.

"Maka?"

She looked up from crafting her own ice pack and simply dropped it.

"Kidd," she breathed, forcing herself to her feet.

"No, no, let me help you stand—_God, _Maka, look at yo—I'm just so glad you're oka—"

"Kidd, sorry, but can you shut up please? My head really hurts and noise makes it worse."

"Of course—sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

He helped her down the stairs and to the front room, where Kokatsu stood in handcuffs, scowling at the pair of teens.

"Maka, correct?"

"Huh?" she looked around the room before locating the source of the voice. "Yes, officer?"

"I'm going to need you to come with me so I can ask you some questions and then take you to the hospital, okay?"

She nodded, opening her mouth to speak again but she was quickly silenced by someone no one could silence.

"FEAR NOT, MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

It was awkwardly silent, before Kidd and Maka burst into laughter.

* * *

Although most of Maka's bodily injuries were minor and easily treated, it was suggested that she stay overnight due to her concussion. Kidd reluctantly agreed that it was best, but he insisted on staying the night there himself, as well.

Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki had stayed with her until late at night; Black*Star and Patti had left earlier as they were being somewhat disruptive.

Early the next morning, Maka went through another small check-up before she was released. Kidd led her to his car. The ride was silent, only because Maka had dozed off.

They arrived back at Kidd's house shortly after eight, and he gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Maka," he voiced. "We're back."

She groaned quietly, attempting to stretch but failing when her hands hit the roof of the car. She opened her eyes, looked around, and smiled.

They exited the car and entered the house, where they both wordlessly made their way to the living room and sat on the couch.

And then they kissed.

It was full of passion and longing, of need and desire. Hands tangled themselves in hair, and lips were all over the place—forehead, cheek, nose, chin, neck.

Arms were laced around necks and backs, and breaths tickled faces.

One couldn't determine whether Maka had leaned back or Kidd had leaned forward, but nevertheless he was there, straddling her, on the couch in the living room in broad daylight.

Despite the compromising situation, Maka couldn't help but giggle: Kidd was kissing her symmetrically.

All childish feelings were soon abandoned, though, as she returned the favor to him.

Kidd pulled away when Maka began to unbutton his shirt.

"Sorry," he said quickly, taking in a deep breath. "I got…carried away."

"Don't apologize." Maka frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong." She sat up, though her legs were still pinned down by Kidd.

"We shouldn't be so…" He struggled with himself to find a fitting word, all while trying to keep his furious blush under control.

"Intimate?" she supplied.

"Right. We're both still young, and stuff like that can wait."

She giggled again. "You're such a gentleman."

"I do my best."

She leaned forward, snuggled into his chest, and sighed. "I missed you."

"The feeling's mutual." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling them backwards so that she was lying on top of him. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be back."

The date?

August 8th, 2008.

The time?

8:08.

8:08 on 08/08/08.

Death the Kidd couldn't've been happier.

_Fin_

* * *

**Hey! Look! It's over now!**

**HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed; and to anyone who took the time to read this story.**

**Keep your eyes peeled for an epilogue in a week or two, in which we'll see Spirit! (Well…kind of.)**

**Again, thank you to everyone!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Hey, Kidd," Maka hummed as she set her pencil down.

He looked up from his History homework and raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"I've been thinking—"

"That's never a good sign."

She tugged on his ear, irritated, but only when he grinned and apologized did she release him and continue.

"I want to get a DNA test. I don't think Kokatsu is my real father."

His interest was piqued, and he carefully placed his pencil down as well. "Really? Why's that?"

"Well…Back when everything went down, he said something strange. He said my mother should have named me something else. Wouldn't he have said 'We should have'? That, and the fact that I look nothing like him…Just kind of a hunch beyond that."

"Hm…" He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, before nodding. "Sure. I'll call up the jail where he's being held and see if he can get one too."

"Awesome! Thanks!" She leaned over and hugged him tightly, before happily returning to her homework.

* * *

"Maka, the results of the test came in the mail!" Kidd called as he came inside.

She came bounding down the steps, skidding to a stop right before she crashed into the wall. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

He chuckled, striding over and handing her the envelope. "Here you go."

She ripped open the envelope, shaking out the documents inside. She quickly skimmed over the contents, before she nodded approvingly.

"I was right."

Kidd peered over her shoulder, seeing for himself. "That you were. Does it tell you if they know who your real father is?"

"Um…" She flipped through the pages. "Yeah. They searched a database or something like that. 'Spirit Albarn,' his name is."

"Spirit?" Kidd asked. "Does it have a picture?"

"Probably. Do you know him?"

"It depends."

She turned another page, and there sat a picture of a man with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes.

Kidd laughed.

"What's so funny?" Maka demanded, swiveling around to face him. He was doubled over, the laughter never stopping.

"It's just—Spirit—oh my _Death_!" He broke down again and Maka crossed her arms impatiently.

Once he composed himself, he cleared his throat and grinned. "That's my dad's right-hand man."

Maka's eyes widened, before she descended into a giggle fit as well.

* * *

**Hey, once again, big thanks to everyone who stuck through this story. It had its ups and downs, but I'm proud of it.**

**Here's the "reason I don't have Spirit portrayed as her father". He's too good of a guy to be beating on Maka like that, and it'd make a lot of sense for him to be with Lord Death rather than home being an alcoholic and such. **

**So yeah! Cool beans, this story is officially 100% DONE. Imagine Maka and Spirit's meeting however you like—because I'm busy writing my next KiMa fic(the details of it are on my profile for anyone curious)! Keep an eye out for it in the next couple months (much like this one, I won't publish it until it's completely done, to avoid sudden writer's block-induced hiatus). **

**With that said, thanks again to everyone who enjoyed this story. **

'**Til next time.**


End file.
